White Hawk Services
History Structure With a resident company in almost every sector throughout the galaxy, the claws of this mercenary contracting corporation are ready to sink into the flesh of any conflict or other event that requires their work. Employees are hired out in solos, pairs, fire-teams, or any size that the contract requires. A company, formed up of 200 individuals divided among 4 platoons, has an attached commanding personnel unit of 25. These individuals, spearheaded by a Lieutenant Executive, organize and process the company's contracting, assignments, equipment, and other mundane functions. Though lead by a Captain and his/her first and second Lieutenants, these military command figures are generally hired out as advisers and trainers to other militaries or used to command the company if the entire company, or a large portion of it, is contracted. Membership There are two types of members in White Hawk: Premium and Casuals. Casuals are basically part-time mercs, and don’t live at White Hawk facilities. They usually enjoy a solo life doing other jobs or solo contracting, though White Hawk offers them collaborative contracts as part of their membership, as well as equipment benefits. Premium members are constant full-time White Hawk employees. They live at White Hawk facilities and almost never run out of contracts because they live ‘on-campus,’ so to say. They have many more benefits than Casuals, though essentially have the same relationship with their employers as a soldier does with his commanding officers (Though White Hawk Premiums enjoy more rights and benefits, as well as choice for what contracts to take.). Premium members have to participate in a certain number of contracts on a monthly basis (This quota changes given the amount of contracts White Hawk receives in that sector area). Contracting Parameters White Hawk does not accept artificial intelligent beings into its ranks, nor any organic over the Huron age equivalent of 35. Their studies find that AI do not coordinate with other organics as well as organics with organics, and the demanding contracts have set the age limit to 35, though administrative positions are open to such members over this age. Training A White Hawk grunt is hardly like any other faction’s grunts: They are much more comparable to an army’s elite. They partake in multiple role training, effectively making them the combination of a diver, space and ship marine, paratrooper, special operations operative, reconnaissance trooper, and many other military roles that require a man and his gun. Some may prefer one over the other and have access to extensive training in specific roles, though all hold more than the basic grounds for each role, making them very well-trained multi-purpose killers. Services From bodyguarding, facility security, personnel security, occupation, and full-on active war-time engagements, White Hawk Services sees activity in any sort of job that requires armed force. Whether hiring out single troopers, fire-teams, or even advisers or trainers to entire companies, the familiar blue uniform of the White Hawk can be seen across the breadth and width of the galaxy in all sorts of environments and under all different kinds of banners. Uniforms Combat Uniform A simple cloth uniform bearing a blue camouflage pattern, complete with kit beret and hydro light infantry boots. Generally worn by White Hawk servicemen underneath their combat kit and also worn when off-duty and outside of combat. This uniform serves as the basis for all White Hawk troopers: Be they pilots, marines, paratroopers, or line infantry. Competently made, these uniforms are easily produced and highly efficient. Support Uniform Though men wear a simple dark blue suit and shiny loafers with a bland white work-short underneath, more flair was put in for the women's uniform. Consisting of blue stiletto high heels, pencil skirt, suit top, and a blouse in a lighter shade of blue, the uniform is known for its impracticality in combat though luckily support personnel are generally not directed into combat and serve an administrative role in White Hawk companies. Equipment Armor Weapons The 'Wight' series of infantry assault weapons are not only the mainstay armament of White Hawk Services infantry but also made by the company itself. With four variants (A CQC, field, marksman, and assault variant) the Wight series dominants White Hawk armament. The rifles are reputed as being mobile, easily operated, easily maintained, and having excellent combat effectiveness. Utilizing energy rounds, they benefit from good accuracy and armor penetration, though killing power leaves a little to be desired. After all, energy-based rounds to cauterize the wounds they inflict, and have low density penetration. At any rate, the Wight series are certainly high-grade weaponry that fuel White Hawk Service's reputation for hardy mercenaries with formidable firepower. Vehicles As a mobile force, White Hawk holds the licenses to a handful of notably fast and efficient vehicles. Beak Tank The alleged 'Beak' tank is favored for its low profile and sleek hull. Generally daubed in blue with white lining, this vehicle doesn't need to worry about giving its position away with its reflective armor packing a little bit of White Hawk technology. Its main cannon, a hardy material weapon rather than the advanced laser weaponry generally deployed by more advanced militaries, can switch between HE and AP shells, giving it both the role of self-propelled light artillery and main battle tank. Talon VTOL Helicopter Packing two forward mounted torpedo launchers and a pair of door-mounted heavy anti personnel weapons, the Talon is the most commonly used vehicle by the White Hawk for a multitude of roles; though it's chiefly used as an air transport. With its hefty firepower, being able to pack HE or AP torpedoes, it also hangs around combat areas in the close air support role, providing much needed firepower to the people it ferries about the battlefield. Category:Canon Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary Groups